


Dance Lesson

by felixies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock huffs at John's refusal to learn how to waltz. So what's the next best way? You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lesson

"Sherlock! There is no way I am going to do this with you?"

"You need to! How else are you going to surprise Mary? Besides, the first dance is a wedding tradition where the bride and groom are presented together as a married couple for the first time. You need to learn how to dance."

"Yes, but there is no way in hell you are going to teach me this way!"

"You need someone who knows how to dance in order to show you what to do."

"At least let me be the one who leads!"

"You must learn what your partner does in order to learn the other part!" Sherlock tries to grab John’s hand, but he quickly pulls it away and heads to the kitchen to grab the bottle of whiskey. Sherlock looks through his phone as he hears steps behind him. He sees you holding a stack of materials.

"You better take these off my hands, or I’m dropping them to the ground!" you demand.

"There is a lot of shouting today," Sherlock comments as he takes the load off of you and sets it on the table. You plop down the couch out of exhaustion.

"Yeah, well that’s what happens when I drive all over town for specific decorations. Just give me five minutes of rest to catch my breath." You lie on the sofa as John re-enters the den with two glasses of whiskey.

"Here, looks like you earned this," John says as a glass hovers over your head. You smile with a thank you as you cheers the glass with his. As you sit back up and sip your glass, you look at the scene in front of you.

"What’s going on?" you ask.

"Sherlock wants to teach me how to dance."

"Well I would be done already if you stopped hesitating. Give me your hand," Sherlock demands as he holds his hand out to John. No resolution. You smile big.

"So who is going to lead?"

"I am!" they both shout. They look at each other, not backing down. You can’t help breaking the silence with your laughter. As you set your glass down, John pulls you off the couch. "Why doesn’t she help out? I can lead while she follows. Plus, she and Mary are about the same height, so it works."

"I would have suggested her when she got here, but she can’t dance either. Can’t have the blind leading the blind," Sherlock insults.

"I know a few things from what you taught me! Just shut up and let’s try this arrangement okay? If it doesn’t work, then step in." You stare down Sherlock waiting for a response. John watches you two interact.

"Fine," Sherlock concedes.

"Fine," you agree as you take John’s hands and place them on your hip and hand.

After a few minutes, John has started to catch on, but he keeps missing a step. You try to help him along, but he keeps forgetting, stepping on your toes many times over.

"Alright, you need a break," Sherlock demands as he steps in.

"Thank you! My feet need a rest," you sigh, but realize the situation in front of you. Sherlock pushes John aside as he grasps you in position.

"Watch my feet John," Sherlock says as he starts counting. After the practice with John, you have perfected the basic box step, moving in perfect time with Sherlock. The music plays in the air as Sherlock’s counting fades the more looks in your eyes. Unable to look away, you smile seeing his eyes flash different colors, changing when the light hits them and when they are in shadow. You hand tightens a bit over his and you move closer to him. Seeing you smile brings warmth to him. A small smile appears.

"Do you know how to spin?" Sherlock asks. You shake your head. "I’m going to twirl your right hand over you. Be sure your feet are in the right position when I stop you. Just trust me, okay?"

"I always trust you," you simply say. He spins you around. The momentum seems too fast, but just as he promised, he catches your waist when you make it back into position. Your head is not use to the turn as you feel lightheaded. You misstep as Sherlock catches you.

He chuckles, “Are you alright?”

You laugh, “Yes, I’ll be fine. Just not use to that quick twirl. You know how to launch a girl.”

"I’m not trying to throw you out the room," he jokes as he checks your head, "It’s just a fancy embellishment. It’s suppose to impress. Did it work?" he teases. His hands are holding your face making sure your eyes readjust.

You absentmindedly start pulling him closer with his jacket. “Oh it worked just fine.”

"It seems like my dance lesson is over for today," John jokes. You two have forgotten he was still in the room, sitting on the sofa sipping on his whiskey, watching the scene unfold in front of him.


End file.
